Everyday
by Mom2abntb
Summary: A songfic based upon one of my favorite Rascal Flatts song. This isn't one of my better stories, but I like it and maybe you will too. One shot.


"I think I've found a song that would describe to Booth exactly how I feel about him," Brennan said as she and Angela stood on chairs, being fitted for their gowns for Angela's upcoming nuptials. Angela rolled her eyes.

"Bren, sweetie, why don't you just _tell_ him how you feel?"

"You know me, Angela. I'll mess it up in some way. I'm not good with the heart stuff. That's always Booth's thing," Brennan said, casting a pleading look at her friend. Conceding, which wasn't hard to do in this case, Angela looked at Brennan.

"Ok, what would you like for me to do?" Brennan smiled as she told the plan to Angela.

"Oh we can do that," Angela said, giving Brennan her mega-watt smile. "We can _definitely_ do that."

"I'd like to present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hodgins," Booth said, raising his champagne flute to the couple as they walked into the reception hall. He stole a glance at Brennan, who was watching the couple with happiness. Then she glanced at him, and he almost dropped his glass.

"Let's get this party started!" Hodgins yelled, signaling to the DJ to start up the music. Everyone crowded onto the dance floor except for Hodgins, Angela, Booth, and Brennan, who sat at a large table reserved for the wedding party. Brennan leaned into Angela and whispered, "Is everything set up?" Angela nodded and Brennan smiled. After a few more dance songs, one with Angela and Jack dancing to _When a Man Loves a Woman_, and more than a few toasts, Hodgins stood and picked the mike up from the table.

"Now it is time to break tradition a little. Will the best man and maid of honor please go to the center of the dance floor?" Hodgins asked, giving Angela a little wink, and motioning the two partners to their requested post. Stifling a squeal, she nodded to Brennan, who immediately began feeling nauseous.

The partners stood facing each other, smiling. Booth saw something in Brennan's eyes that made him feel uneasy as the music started to play. He took her in his arms and bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"What's this about?" he inquired, reveling in the feeling of Bones in his arms.

"Just listen to the song, Booth," Brennan replied softly and winked. And this is what he heard.

_You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me_

How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life

I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know

How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life

Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
I'm comin' or goin'  
But you always say something  
Without even knowin'  
That I'm hangin' on to your words  
With all of my might and it's alright  
Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day

_  
Every day, every day, every day  
Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh  
Every day  
Every, every, every day-_

Every day you save my life

The song ended, but the partners didn't notice. They looked into each other's familiar eyes. Booth wanted to speak, to question her, but he didn't. He knew all he needed to know from the song. The reception hall became a quiet, a silent witness to the raging war of feelings that was occurring. Booth knew he loved Brennan, but he also knew that if he told her, it would be too much…he'd be pushing her to reply. But he was also aware that this song, its choice, spoke volumes to him about Brennan's feelings. She was at least opening up to the idea that they could be more than friends and work partners. Feeling brave, Brennan leaned up and softly kissed Booth. He didn't immediately deepen the kiss, because he was in utter shock that it was even happening. But then Booth tightened his arms around her waist and parted his lips. Angela's squeal could be heard from as far away as Arlington, Virginia. The applause was deafening and brought the partners out of the daze. Booth looked sheepishly at Bones, but she wasn't showing any sign of regret. His chest swelled with this knowledge and they kissed again, knowing that this would only be the beginning.


End file.
